


countdown

by whisperedwords



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Angsty Heroics, F/M, Flashpoint-timeline compliant, I Don't Know Why There's A Bomb. There Just Is, Multi, Self-Sacrifice, Vague Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-26
Updated: 2016-09-26
Packaged: 2018-08-17 12:04:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8143240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whisperedwords/pseuds/whisperedwords
Summary: Despite changing his past and finding peace with the life he thought he'd always wanted, chaos continues to wreak havoc on Barry's life. With a sonic explosive device set to detonate the city, he decides to take things into his own hands one more time.





	

**Author's Note:**

> AAAH i haven't written flash fic in FOREVER. this is def rusty, but it's part of a prompt [mikkal](http://archiveofourown.org/users/mikkal) posted on tumblr late last week. ([see here.](http://mikkalia15.tumblr.com/post/150898615029/new-writing-meme)) this is me trying to follow in those (incredibly talented) footsteps.
> 
> the trope i got was "hurl it into the sun". i also posted this to [my tumblr](http://grantgustin.tk/post/150944694004) as well--let me know what you think!!

Realization dawns like a punch to the gut.

“There’s not enough time to disarm it.” Her voice is a murmur, broken around the edges, but it crackles through the mic like thunder. He knew it was true already—but her confirmation sends a chill down his spine nonetheless. He presses a hand to the mic in his ear and bolts towards the explosive.

“I can run it out of the city—get it out of the blast zone.” He tries, he _tries_ to keep the emotion from his voice, tries to swallow down the fear and the disappointment welling up in his chest, but he knows she can hear it. She’d be able to hear him drop a pin and know—it’s Iris. She knows him almost better than he knows himself.

(Even in this new timeline. Even with a whole life erased from their history.)

“Barry, please—” she bows her head and presses a hand to her lips, fighting back tears. “You can’t do this. Please, there has to be another way—”

“Iris.” He grabs hold of the sonic device, its detonation clock hitting thirty seconds and then ticking on. ( _Is it moving faster? Or is that just him?_ ) With a deep breath, he begins to run. He starts slow—he needs to see the city, _his_  city, one last time. “I love you. I always have—even before, in our other life, I loved you from the moment I first laid eyes on you. And you—” he speeds up, now, wind hurtling past him at breakneck speeds. He’s not all that far off from breaking the sound barrier. “—you are everything to me, you know? Your love has grounded me from the clouds since day one.” _Ahh_ , there it is. The crack sends him hurtling faster, breaking past the city and past the water, out of the country. The clock is at 25. There’s not much time left.

Everest is his first thought, but the blast directly on top of the mountain would shatter it and cause damage he knows he can’t afford. _24_. He reaches its peak when the idea strikes him. _23_. Quickly, he speeds back down to the mountain’s base and starts to run. _22_. If he generates enough momentum, he can launch the object up in the air, up towards the sun, up where it won’t hurt anyone— _21_. He’s hitting his highest non-universe-destroying speed as he flies up and down the mountain, building power. _20_.

“Barry, _please_ ,” (She’s crying now.) “ _Please_.” (He knows she knows there’s no other way. _19_.)

He wonders if, in another timeline, one where he’d chosen Iris and chosen to cope with the losses he’d been dealt instead of run from them, if they’d’ve been happy. (Of course they would’ve. They’re meant to be.  _18_.) He imagines that their relationship would’ve been perfect and everything Barry knew it would be. That he would be able to fall in love with Iris even more deeply than before, deeper than he’d been when they were kids, deeper than when he’d come out of his coma and found her with Eddie—

Oh, god. _17_. Eddie, who’s still alive in this timeline, who he’d reconnected with here easily, like an old friend, like a lost lover. _16_. He thinks he loves Eddie, too. It’s possible to love more than one person at once, right? To love them both with your whole heart? He believes it. He’d die for Eddie—he’d die for Iris. _15_. It’s simple, then—in another timeline (a third one—a new one, one he’s creating for himself right now in his head), they’d all be in love. He doesn’t think that’s too much of a stretch; it had happened two of three ways already. Barry thinks that, if he could save the one life he hadn’t counted on losing (the one that saved him, _14_ ,) maybe his life would’ve turned out differently. Maybe the hole in his heart wouldn’t have ended up so large. _13_.

Maybe it’s best to clear your mind, he thinks. _12_. (The seconds are coming faster, now—at least it feels like it. Now, in the final moments of ultimate sacrifice, is it a surprise? That he’s left with no time, left still running? The weight of the sonic device gets heavier. He thinks it’s getting close to detonation. _11_. _10_.)

Finally, he feels the velocity of his speed reach its peak. It’s dangerous in his hands—the fear starts to eat at him, suddenly. (Not very heroic, a voice in the back of his mind taunts. _9_.) And then—he remembers it.

Sitting on that porch, a lifetime ago, a timeline ago, baring his soul next to the only person he’s ever truly loved with all of his heart. Listening to her spill her heart to him. A spot of light in a wash of darkness.

“I love you, Barry.” _8_.

He plays it again and again in his mind, holding the fear at bay. (Always saving the day, isn’t she?)

“I love you, Barry.” _7_.

“I love you.” _6._

His throat closes up, thinking back. What had he said back to her, again? The timeline change had destroyed everything, smeared his memories from before, made them faded and dusty. _5_.

It comes back to him in a rush, as he makes his final ascent upwards, preparing for launch. _4_. He opens his mouth, not sure if the mic still even works at this speed anymore. It’s worth a try. _3_.

“I love you too. And I always will.” _2_. He flings the device into the air with everything he has, desperate for success, desperate to save the world. ( _I have to try_.)

_ 1 _ .

A blinding light, so bright, he can’t see, he can’t _see_ , he can’t—


End file.
